My Little Pony: Redeemer of Sin
by MaleficGatherer
Summary: Sequel to "Bringer of Sin". Few months has past after the awakening of Ragnorak the Destroyer and Equestria is in turmoil. The Kingdom of Aria is prepared for war with the dark god as their primary weapon and a group of dark followers are now trying to overthrow the Elements of Harmony. Red Nova must accept his destiny and help Twilight to free Sin from his chains and save Equestri
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Red Nova**

"_For Equestria!" shouted the soldier pony as they all ran towards the Kingdom Aria. Up in the biggest tower stands the King staring down from his balcony. The captain guard walk up next to him and ask "Shall we send in the army my lord?"_

"_No we'll need them for the invasion. Just send in Sin, he'll clean it up." ordered the King._

"_Yes sir." said the captain as he walk away leaving the King looking at the army._

_The army of ponies ran up at least a kilometer away from the moat area until something large emerged from the ground. The nearby ponies jumped back and watched a huge claw swiping most of the ponies. The other side of the army tried to disperse but another giant claw emerges and blasts a dark beam at them._

"_FALL BACK!" shouted the commander as they tried to get away but the arms formed a wall surrounding them. Behind them a huge dragonoid head appears with its mouth charging with massive energy. Inside it is a black pony with a white mane staring at them with his eyes glowing?_

_The dragon head fires a huge beam of destruction directly at the trapped ponies. All the victims inside the beam were incinerated to ashes. After it disappeared the King presses the stop watch "Time! Okay let's see… wow five minutes? That's a new record. I have to say with this pony in my chains Equestria is already within my hooves."_

_Sin stares at the destruction showing no emotions of it then descended to the ground. The captain came back holding a clip board of Sin's records. "Everything is in set and order, but I have to ask sir why we must wait for two months?" he asked._

"_Well after the incident from three months ago about War telling us to wait for five months is actually quite nice. Celestia is too foolish to send in her army one at a time, soon after one month they'll start dropping numbers faster than a rock. And when two months is over, they won't have enough soldiers to defend themselves!" the King explained._

_Out in a distance, six mares stood around a black pond conjuring the image of the battle. All the girls giggle at the display of their God's power._

"_He's the Bringer of Sin? A blank-flank rebellious colt who killed our old leader?"_

"_He is cute…"_

"_Sorry hun, but he's taken. Word on the road is that he's the Redeemer's love interest."_

"_No way! No wonder Ragnorak chose him, isn't he quite the heart-breaker?"_

_Suddenly a huge black fire erupted in the center of meeting, displaying an image of a stallion wearing a dark mask. All the mares bowed to him and chanted his name in unison. "The Harvester…" they whispered._

"_**Our Lord has sent me a vision, the death of the Redeemer may be our primary goal but the vision has shown me a pegasus bathed in crimson who stands in our way of Rapture. We must take action immediately and proceed to our plan!"**_

"_Yes, master…"_

"_**I wish you nothing but success, followers. May this world know true pain."**_

_The black fire dispersed into tiny embers then died away. The mares talk among each other until one of the mares spoke up. "Inividia, are you alright?" she asked._

"_Yes… it's just the pegasus…"_

"_You know him right? I guess it will be fun to get some revenge."_

"_Yeah… after all these years…"_

_**[][][][]**_

"Home sweet home." said the red pegasus as he and his friend Despair helps load the furniture inside the new home they bought. "Nice place out here, the atmosphere is friendly, so much space around, and the smell of nature. A really nice change from Canterlot indeed." said Despair as he walks through the area.

A couple of hours past and they finally got the house in order, the red Pegasus yawns as he opens the door to step outside "I'll be outside to grab something to eat, see ya Despair."

"See ya." Despair called down from his upstairs room.

The pegasus wanders through Ponyville looking at the trees and buildings. It's definitely a nice change from Canterlot without pesky, snobby rich folks acting high and mighty above the poor. He and Despair became best friends when he tried to help him find who's his family is or where he came from but the guards showed up with no results. So he decided to take him in as a roommate when he felt pity for him. Suddenly he bumps into somepony and was knocked back. "Oh sorry-"

"Howdy!" shouted the bright pink pony. "Oh sweet Celestia." the Pegasus mutters knowing what kind of personality this mare has.

"You're new here right? Oh my gosh! That means I can throw a welcome to Ponyville party! Yaaaaay!" she squealed. "Uh… that's not going to be necessary, you see me and my friend just got here so we want to start things slow-and do I smell cotton candy?" he asked after sniffing a strange fragrance.

"Yeah that's my new shampoo! Well actually I've been using it for years but I buy new bottles every time I ran out so wouldn't that make it new? Or does the shampoo inside has to be different? What if it has a different label would that make it new?" the pink mare said in a rapid fire speed.

The pegasus slowly walk backwards away from the pony until he bumps into a trash can. "Hello!" shouted the pink mare as she emerges from the trash can. "Wait didn't you-"

"The name's Pinkie Pie! What's yours?" she interrupted.

"… Red Nova, but call me either Red or Nova." he mutters, obviously displeased with this girl's enthusiasm. Pinkie Pie giggles softly "That's a cute name." she mutters. Nova's face blushes a little but he stares at the mare while he tries to hide it. Thank Celestia his hide is red. "Who would even come to our party? We just got here." he explained.

"Don't worry! I have lots of friends!"

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Hey don't be a meanie Novie" Pinkie Pie pouted. "Novie?" Nova questioned. Pinkie Pie giggles louder and squealed a little "I told you it's a cute name."

"I don't have time for this. I need to grab something to eat." he said as he tries to walk away but Pinkie Pie starts jumping up and down to catch his attention. "OOH OOH! Do you want cupcakes? I know a great place called Sugarcube Corner that has the best pastry to die for! Trust me I buy all the party desserts from there!" she explains with pure joy. Nova stares at her with the thought of cupcakes making him sick.

"Why are you happy?"

"I'm always happy! Laughter is my element after all!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Nova raises his eyebrow by what she meant by 'Element' until suddenly it hits him. "Wait? You're one of the six mares that control the Elements of Harmony?" Red asked her as she hums a song. "That's right! We beat up a lot of bad guys before thanks to the Elements!" Pinkie Pie explained.

Red Nova wanted to hear more but not from this… mare. She is kind of cute but in a childish way. Something Nova doesn't want to be friends with. "Well it's great talking to you but I got to run…" he said as he gallops away from her to get a hay burger.

After a half hour, Nova walks toward his new home sipping on a cup of cider. He sighs as he finished it and threw it into the nearest trashcans then reaches for his door but stops. He notices that all the lights inside are off. It's dark outside but it's not really time for bed, and Despair doesn't sleep until 3:00 for some odd reason.

Nova slowly and cautiously opens the door and clicks the lights on only to be welcome buy a huge snow of colorful papers fired from confetti cannons. "Surprise!" Pinkie Pie and a large group of ponies shouted. Nova turns and spotted Despair talking to two mares and cast him a murderous glare for letting this strange one in and left a mess of papers on the floor.

"It's a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party! Like it?" Pinkie Pie asked as she jumps up and down in front of him. "Yes… it's something I would KILL for…" he growls hoping Pinkie Pie understood the word kill being emphasized. But she just giggles and hugs him "Aw thanks! You're so nice!" she shouted.

"_Never in my life have I ever been called that… ever." _Nova thought as Pinkie squeezes the breath out of him. Nova pushes her away seeing how her grip didn't loosen during the five minutes of no air. She giggles and blushes a little "Sorry! It's just you're so likable… like my pet Gummy!"

"Who's-GAAAH!" Nova screamed as an alligator appears out of nowhere and clomp its teeth into his leg but luckily the reptile doesn't have any teeth.

"Hey Nova! Guess what? They sell THE best pastries in all of Equestria!" Despair said devouring a cupcake in front of him. Nova flinched for a moment by his friend's uncharacteristic behavior. He was probably affected by the sugar overload.

"Great more junk food? And you wonder why some mares flee from your presence…" Nova said sarcastically. Despair shot him a dark look, something that looks like any minute Nova could explode in a spray of blood and gore but he highly doubt he could do that.

"For your information, I have attracted a few mares but I'm not interested in a relationship yet until I find the right one." Despair said proudly. Nova rolled his eyes then tries to walk upstairs but Pinkie Pie grabbed him by the legs "Wait Novie! You haven't met my friends!" she protested. "I don't want to see you or your friends! All of you are a bunch of loonies!" he snapped back at her causing her to flinch and let go of him.

He storms upstairs and slams his door shut. Nova sighs as he stares at his simple plain room. A small bookshelf, a closet for clothes, and a simple bed singing a silent alluring song to him. Nova hovers towards the bed wanting precious sleep until he hears something strange. It sounded like crying and it's outside of his room. Nova lies down and tries to peek under the door to see who is it but something pink was blocking his view… Pinkie Pie of course. He presses his ears against the door listening her sobbing.

Nova sighs irritably "I have to do the right thing aren't I?" he asked no one. He had been harsh to her but didn't want to make a girl cry. He close his eyes and tries to picture putting himself in her hooves trying to understand her point of view. He opens the door and looks down at her "I'm… sorry…" he mutters.

Pinkie Pie looks up at him with tears streaming from her eyes while quivering her lips. The ultimate weapon against stallions. "D-d-d-does that m-means you'll…?" Pinkie Pie tries to cough out but her voice was drowned in her tears. Nova sighs again and mutters "Yes-"

"YIPPEE! C'MON NOVA LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie Pie suddenly changes into a crazy lighten mood and drags him downstairs. "I know I must pay for my sins… but isn't this too much?" Nova asked as his face is being slammed against the steps.

_**[][][][]**_

"Twilight!" called a voice. Twilight opened her eyes finding herself in a field of flowers with the soft cool wind breezing through. "Twilight!" the voice called again making her sit up looking for whoever spoke her name. It was familiar and, strangely enough, desirable to her ears. "Who's there?" she called hoping to hear that voice again.

"It's me." the kind voice spoke again but this time behind her. Twilight turns around and immediately felt her heart leapt. The stallion that stood behind is none other than what her heart yearns to see. Sin Malefic, smiling at her with love-struck eyes. In a split second, Twilight tackles Sin to the ground and hugs him to death.

"IT'S YOU! I missed you so much!" she squeals as she hugs him even tighter. Sin chuckles as he embraced her lovingly combing through her mane. "I missed you too." he said planting a soft kiss on her lips. Twilight's face heated by her emotions but she wanted more. "Sin…" she whispers as Sin immediately knew what she wants. He gave her a longer kiss making Twilight felt as if she's melting. _"Even my books couldn't describe the feeling… I'm in love." _she thought wishing it would be longer but a dark, terrible cold voice interrupted causing her to reopen her eyes in fear.

"_**How cute…"**_ said Ragnorak as he stands above her with his shadow swallowing her whole. Twilight gasps and turn back to see Sin but there was nothing but grass in his place. Rage built up and replaced her fears as she turns and scowls at him "Give him back!" she demanded.

Ragnorak laughs at her emotions making her growl in rage. _**"Sin is mine, Redeemer. You should've killed him when you had the chance! But instead you decided to play Romeo and Juliet." **_he mocked her. Twilight wanted to fire a spell at him and make him suffer but her conscious got in the way reminding her that he is the Destroyer. An immortal being capable of wiping out Equestria, plus he got Sin tied to his strings. If he decided to make Sin suffer he would do it in a heartbeat.

Or maybe doing it while he's here now…

"_**But… Since you displayed such affectionate emotions for him, I will offer you a choice. Join me and Sin will be yours forever! After I destroy this world and recreate it anew, you and he can live for eternity! You'll never be alone as long as he stands with you. But I can't promise the same thing to your friends."**_

It was the hardest ultimatum she had ever experienced. Half her heart wanted to decline the offer because of her friends and Equestria. But the other half, not because of hatred or evil but love. She was afraid to admit, but she loved him. Twilight Malefic. It wasn't too long that she starts thinking about the serious steps to a relationship. Her mind travels to the marriage right to having a child. She never thought this far with stallions before, well she might've because she was a young filly reading books about weddings but this was thought with real love, and with a real pony she cares about.

"… I… I can't… Sin will never forgive me if I join you. Even if you brainwashed him!" Twilight shouted. Ragnorak doesn't seem fazed by her choice. Was it because he knew the answer or simply because he really never needed her in the first place? Either way, Ragnorak just laughed.

"_**Fine then. In two months, you will know what pain is. I am darkness incarnate, born by the hatred and malice! And I will use those two emotions to destroy this world!" **_Ragnorak laughs even harder and darker at her. _**"The Harvester will restore my powers of god, if you think you could stop me then you better find the Seeker." **_Ragnorak warns as he spreads his wings turning the wonderful dream into a nightmare.

Twilight screams in fear and found herself awake doing so. She looks around and sighs in relief to be in her own bed at her home. She looks down and spotted Spike sleeping peacefully in his basket. It was still dark outside so Twilight flips over and pulled the blanket over her head. "We'll stop you Ragnorak and save Sin from your prison." Twilight silently vowed to herself. _"But he's too strong. Even if we had all the seven chosen ones for the Seven Virtues will it be enough to stop him? It was never used at him before now that I think of it. The only one who knows is…"_

"_Discord. Of course! He was there and by the sound of the story he explained he stopped Ragnorak! I don't know if he's good or not but he's the only source of information that can help me. Hang in there Sin, I'll save you." _Twilight promised as she pictures Sin lying in a dark cell having a demon tormenting his body. She closes her eyes and wished for the pleasant dream to come back again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Ragnorak**

Nova coughs and sputtered as the smoke from the fires rose up to him. It was unpleasant but it was not alien to him. He recognizes the strange odor but merely letting a small whiff past through his nose "Gunpowder…" he remembers by smelling the burnt powder.

It was the time when his group was sent to fight against the Changelings.

He was aware that this was dream as he watches soldiers running through him like an apparition. The dreams, or nightmares to some other ponies, have been bothering him every night. It wasn't like any other normal dreams; it's more like exploring the past events. But the only event that appears into his mind is the battles he fought.

A stallion like him was never meant to be pulled into war or any battles but he did train with the best. His skills were undeniable for him not to join the fray. During those times it was before he lost his sanity.

After hearing the scheduled explosion he looks up at the building with a pony staring down at the destruction laughing like a maniac. He noticed the Air Force pegasi flew towards the city they're in carrying a large package.

Nova knew what the outcome is but the insane colt thought otherwise. It replied with insane laughter and shouted "It's about time! Wait till this city gets a load of my latest creation!" the insane stallion laughed after hearing the Air Force dropping his experiment.

After the package landed, it was devastating. The explosion erupted into a sea of flames incinerating everything in sight. The heat was so intense that a pony from a mile away would have blisters just standing there. Of course that wasn't planned; the colt was too mentally unstable to even calculate the radius and degree of the burns to be concerned. The insane bomb maker blocked himself as the flames engulfs him.

Red stares at himself suffering in such incredible pain that it made him nauseous until he spotted something falling from the sky… marshmallows?

Suddenly a snow of white, puffy treats fell from the sky into the fire roasting to near perfection. All the marshmallows clouded Nova's vision changing from white to darkness. It felt different now, like he's more aware of his surroundings like in real life. It was pitch black, darker than the night without the moon.

"_Is anyone there?"_

Nova heard a voice, it was faint and weak. As if somepony is under a boulder and tries to breathe. "Whose there?" Nova shouted.

"_You can hear me? Thank goodness… Listen I don't have much time left. The darkness is eating me alive, you need to find the Redeemer… It's hard to remember her name but I know who she is… look for a lavender unicorn with stars as her cutie mark… Only you can help me… Please tell her, that I love…"_

There was silence. Nova raises an eyebrow and shouted into the darkness "Love what?! Who are you?! What's going on?!"

"_**I see you."**_

Nova turns around and spotted a large dragon being carrying a black scythe. He raises it above him then descends like lightning to his head.

Nova jumps straight up in his bed panting heavily feeling like he's about to have a stroke. He laid back down trying to clear his mind. He felt too groggy to think as he rolled over his bed then unexpectedly bumped into something. Nova flinches as he slowly moves back away from something in front of him.

Whatever it was, it sounded like its snoring, it smells like candy, it feels incredibly soft, and it's pink. Nova doesn't want to get to the taste part but rather focus himself staring at Pinkie Pie's face with their nose touching each other and their lips a few inches away.

Mortified, Nova slowly climbs out of his bed and backs away from his room and ran downstairs quietly. He would expect a large chore waiting for him but surprisingly the only mess there is, is Death lying on the couch with a bucket filled with vile liquid next to him. He rolls his eyes then went to check the mail. As usual it's all junk advertisements and offers except for one he'd been expecting.

A letter from his sister, Shooting Star.

He opens the scroll then begins reading word to word.

_Dear Nova,_

_How's it going big brother!? It's so great here in Hoofington but to be honest there isn't much pegasi here. But they do have a lot of job openings for nurses like me! I have a really nice roommate who always likes to party late in nights. Of course that's something I wouldn't find you doing anymore but it's alright! I like the Mr. I'm-Stubborn-And-Buttheaded-About-Everything attitude, I find it very mature of you. Anyways have you got the ailment I bought for your wings?_

Nova look up from the letter at the box filled with a lifetime supply of burn medicine. Each one has increase with different brands to expensive and rare ones she expected him to already use but he doesn't want these wings to heal. Not after what happened. It seems like he's wasting her money but if he didn't dispose them then that don't really counts as pouring her bits down the drain does it?

Nova continues reading the letter from his sister.

_Well be sure to apply gently and replace your bandages thoroughly. I don't want to be a worrywart but you really scared the hooves off of me when I got a call about you being moved from the hospital to the asylum! I don't want to see you suffer anymore._

_Speaking of suffer though, have you met that special somepony who you want to marry and raise a family yet? I haven't either but I do attract some colts' eyes and knowing you being my brother you got at least to have some mares waiting outside of your house. Well I gotta run! Being a nurse is real hard work, tell Despair I said hi!_

_Love, Shooting Star (a.k.a Best sister)_

Nova smiles at his sister's typical signature. He does notices the supplies of healing ointments piling up. He needs to find a way to get rid of them just in case if she ever might do one of her surprise visits. Nova decides to write a letter back to her as Despair stirs from his sleep with a heavy groan. "I ate too many cakes…" he moans in pain of his stomach then caught whiff of what use to be in his stomach then grunted in disgust.

"How about a salad? My treat." Nova suggested. That got Despair feeling better as he eagerly jumps up and headed towards the door but he stops after passing by a window and stares in confusion. "Hey Nova? Do we owe any mares money?" he asked oddly.

"What? No of course not, why you ask?" Nova questions with concern about his friend hoping his mind is poisoned by the sugar overload. "Well there's like four mares standing outside… okay one of them notices me and is now throwing rocks at the window." he says as a rain of pebbles flies towards the glass. Nova growls and opens the door to face the rude mares. "What's your problem?" he shouted.

All four of them stopped, well three actually. The fourth one, a yellow pegasus was cowering in fear as he scowls at them for their actions. A white unicorn, an orange earth pony, and a cyan pegasus glares back at him. "Where's Pinkie?" shouted the orange one with an apple cutie mark.

It's her friends. Of course it's her friends Nova thought to himself. He opens his mouth to explain something but a voice was called out from the second floor window wishing he wasn't there at the moment. "Hey girls!" cried Pinkie Pie as she waves them from above.

All four of them looks up and stares at her up at the window. The white unicorn blushes and tries to conceal it under her hair but Nova could easily spot it thanks to her hide. What a shame that she isn't red like him. "Pinkie, darling? Please tell me you're not in a… stranger's bedroom?" she asked in fear.

"Okay, I wasn't."

"Oh thank goodness-"

"I'm in the bathroom!"

"Well did you do anything besides partying last night?"

"Nope! Although I was sleeping next to Nova. You know the red pegasus down below?"

Despair gave him a 'Run now, run fast' look as the mares gave him threatening glares. Nova immediately slams the door shut as a large wave of rocks pelted the house. Despair blocks the door to prevent them from entering but the orange pony kicks it down without breaking a sweat then allowed themselves to enter.

"What is wrong with you!?" the rainbow-colored mane pegasus shouted. "To allow a mare sleeping with a stallion is such an unlawful nature! How dare you do something so disgusting?" the unicorn spoke in a Canterlot accent. _"They're here too?" _Nova thought now thinking about Hoofington being the next area to move. "I got several bones to pick with you…" said the apple pony as readies herself for a beatdown.

"Ladies…" Despair tried to calm the situation but it was futile as the cyan pegasus slapped him across the face. "I'm dead…" Nova mutters wishing he had time to send his sister his will in the letter. But luckily Pinkie Pie appears (Out of nowhere) in front of them "Wait!" she shouted halting the murderous advance of their friends.

"It's not his fault! He went to bed early last night and I went up to say goodnight to him but I noticed he was thrashing in his sleep. So I thought maybe I could help him by replacing his couch with gingerbread but that didn't work at all."

Nova and Despair slowly turn their heads at the couch and immediately notice the marshmallow cushions and the gumdrop pillows on the dark brown pastry couch.

"So I thought maybe if I sleep next to him he would feel better and it turns out I was right!" Pinkie exclaims making everyone in the room drop their jaws about what she did. When the girls were exchanging glances and smiles that's when Nova's anger finally kicks in.

"GET OUT!" he shouted tossing all of them out of his house. The cyan pegasus was pissed off and flew up in his face "Hey you could've just let us apologize first!" she protested but Nova doesn't want any apologies. Simple words like sorry will never undo the things that are already done.

He shoves his face into the mare staring down at her "First you start throwing rocks at me, break into my house, hurt my friend, replace my furniture with something I'm allergic to, and have that weirdo sleeping with me! What petty words of showing desperation of forgiveness can do to make me feel better!?" he shouted with rage in his voice.

This pegasus obviously doesn't want to show defeat but he can see the fear in her eyes. She blew a raspberry at him then walks away muttering. "C'mon Pinkie we're leaving." she said as she grabs her friend and drags her away. Despair walks up to watch them leave then frowns "Strange, why do I get a déjà vu feeling?" he asked Nova.

Red didn't understand what he meant but he was surely glad that they were gone. "I'll go get us something to eat while you throw that couch away." Nova said as he walks away leaving Despair alone in the house. Never in his life had Nova seen such strange mares, especially one like Pinkie Pie. But he was surprise however about the dream, his doctors told him that he suffers a dream hallucination where he is force to relive the past in his dreams because of the traumatizing event.

But the dream after that one, the voice sounded too real for it to be a dream. He didn't feel like talking to Despair about it now especially after that annoying visit from the Elements.

In all the years of sleeping, for the first time that dream when he was sleeping with Pinkie Pie was actually calm and pleasant. He found himself blushing remembering how soft Pinkie Pie's nose felt and their lips…

"Excuse me!" exclaims a unicorn as she ran pasts him. Nova irks an eyebrow at the lavender unicorn then recognizes her from the papers earlier. Twilight Sparkle, a student of Princess Celestia. He heard that she moved to Ponyville but the thought of her easily slipped out of his mind during the time he was in the asylum. Right away he notice her cutie mark with stars on it, he remembered exactly what the voice had told him. But what if it's actually just a dumb dream or a hallucination?

For some odd reason he found himself following the unicorn noticing how dismay she looks. He heard her voice calling out a name but he could barely make it out.

"…cord…"

"…is…cord…"

"DISCORD!" she screamed in an ear shattering screech. Nova held his nose and blows to pop his ears. His brain then registers the name after the shock from his memory archive. "Discord…? The monster that attacked Equestria before? Why a student of Princess Celestia would talk to that being?" he whispered watching the unicorn frantically looking around.

As if on cue, the creature made a fake cough on top of a roof building to grab the young mare's attention. "Morning Twilight, come to celebrate the end of our days?" Discord jokingly asked in a dark tone.

Twilight glares at the draconequus but she remain calm and focused. "Discord… you know about what happen to Sin and your uncle-"

"Pfft!" Discord rudely interrupted. "Yes I'm aware that my Uncle Death got his plot kicked by a dark god and Sin became Ragnorak's puppet. Blah, blah, blah."

Twilight clenched her teeth with seething rage. "At least he actually stood up to him! You don't know what it's probably like to have such terrible evil tainting your mind! Sin struggled with it ever since he was young!" she shouted with anger.

Nova was taken back, whoever this stallion Sin is; he must've been really close to her.

Discord chuckles lightly at her anger provoking the fire in her eyes. "You should read your own words, Twi. Last I check you don't have the incarnation of darkness living inside your mind. And even if he wanted too he can't because you're the 'Redeemer'" the draconequus coldly pointed out.

Twilight's eyes widened and looked away. It was true that Twilight couldn't place herself in Sin's hooves. She remembers the time they were on the rooftops of her home embracing each other. Sin admitted the past mistakes he made to her and nearly had that kiss she wished had happened.

Nova could see the pain on the expression of her face. He felt sympathy for her but he was gravely confused by the conversation. Death, Ragnorak, and the Redeemer. How are they connected? And who is this Sin character?

"Then tell me… how can I save him?" Twilight cried out. Discord put on a pair of shades and sips his glass of chocolate milk through a bendy straw seemingly uninterested in her questions. Nova was angered but the dragon thing then spoke up.

"Well… if it's possible, you could try to expel Ragnorak from Sin's body. But that requires a pony who mastered the limits of their mind. It's obvious Sin won't be able to learn how to, considering it takes years after years of training, so you need to create an Empathy Link." Discord explains.

"Empathy link? Didn't Sin have one with Kirin?" Twilight asked. The dragon nodded "Correct, which is how they defeated Ira, but Ragnorak is much more powerful than him so Kirin could never stop him even if he was… here…"

Nova looks down knowing what the draconequus meant by that. He had been to enough funerals to know the simple "I'm sorry for your lost" things. The draconequus continues explaining. "And if you think that's hard wait till I get to the 'defeating Ragnorak' part." he said amusingly but the lavender unicorn just glares at him.

"Well that's easy, we have all the Seven Virtues but we are lacking one wielder…" Twilight explains.

"Ah yes, I guess then everything will run smoothly if you ever find like ONE pony out of a bunch of a million ponies in the total population of the world."

"You don't have to put it that way…"

Discord sighs irritably as he facepalms himself. "Well I apologize but it wasn't simple to me when I had to stop him myself. Because Ira had tossed the last Seventh Virtue into the ground, I had to sacrifice my godly powers to cast him into a slumber." he exclaimed.

"Wait, you sacrifice a lot of power to put him to sleep? How much did you have?" Twilight asked wondering about how his abilities of creating mayhem would be like if it wasn't subtracted.

"Well since my father is a god of war and destruction, my powers would easily take down Princess Celestia and Luna but Ragnorak was such a great threat that I had no choice but to use it. Sadly I could only put him to naptime and send Sin to this time period so nothing could be in my way! Well except for you girls of course." Discord added with disgust.

"You're the only one who knows about Ragnorak right? Please, tell me about what you know of him!" Twilight cried. Nova listened close to the conversation, deeply interested about what's going on. It sounded like the whole fate of Equestria is in danger. This must be the reason why the voice wanted him to find Twilight.

Discord sighs wearily and took off his shades. "Well I guess it's time for you to know about the truth behind the Destroyer."

* * *

**Author's note: Guess who's back? That's right, I finally got this story together and I will do my best as a writer to make this one a great story! Although I completely have no faith in my skills and I have very little inspiration but my love and loyalty for MLP has never been changed! Thank you all for your patience! Please review!**


End file.
